Ne faites pas de promesses en l'air ou vous le saurez
by ficsmaniak
Summary: *histoire post 3X10 et 3X13 donc si vous n'avez pas vu la saison trois vous abstenir SVP* Et si Andy avait eu le culot de lui rappeler sa promesse à cet instant critique, est-ce que ça aurait changé beaucoup de chose? (désolé j'suis nulle en summary) (i'm trying to translate it in english)
1. Chapter 1

J'ai eu envie de faire ce OS après avoir vu l'épisode 3X10(qui je l'avoue m'a brisé le cœur) donc voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise. J'ai quelque peu changé le dialogue et le temps entre le 3X10 et le 3X13pour l'adapter à mes besoins, j'espère que mes traductions seront exactes, j'ai toujours un peu de mal de traduire l'anglais au français...

_

C'était si dur de la voir les larmes dans la voix, mais Sam devait lui avouer qu'il ne se sentait plus capable de continuer. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à être avec elle et faire son boulot, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, mais parce que lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle il passait son temps à se demander si elle était correcte, et lorsqu'il était avec elle, il avait continuellement peur qu'elle mette sa vie en danger... Ce n'était pas bon pour le boulot!

- Un jour peut-être serons-nous capable d'être amis.

- Ne fais pas ça! Ne mets pas tout ce que nous avons, ne mets pas notre relation dans ces clichés stupides!

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, laissant échapper les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Andy n'en revenait pas, oui, elle comprenait qu'il venait de vivre une terrible épreuve, la perte de son meilleur ami, mais elle était là, elle était prête à l'écouter, à l'aider à passer au travers... Au lieu de quoi il... Il quoi au juste? Était-il vraiment en train de la plaquer là? À la sortie d'un bar?

- Es-tu en train de me dire que c'est fini? Si c'est le cas, pars, rentre simplement dans ton camion et pars, mais lorsque tu y repenseras, rappelles-toi d'une seule chose...

La tristesse céda la place à la colère dans les yeux de McNally, elle prit donc une grande inspiration puis lui rappela cette promesse qu'il lui avait fait il y avait un moment déjà.

- Rappelle-toi que tu m'avais promis que je ne me débarrasserais jamais de toi sans une bonne bagarre, et pourtant c'est toi qui me plante là derrière le Penny sans même avoir tenté un seul coup!

Voilà elle l'avait dit. Comme Sam ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose et qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'entendre, elle prit ses jambes à son coup et parti dans un sprint, elle espérait qu'il ne la suive pas, après tout c'est lui qui avait voulu la laisser, mais elle était une McNally, pas question de se laissée plaqué sans une bonne réplique. Après un moment à courir sans but précis, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle remarqua le pick-up de Sam, mais elle n'en fit rien, pas même un regard méprisant, car la haine est aussi pire que l'amour, cela signifie que vous continuez de vous souciez de l'autre, tandis que l'indifférence était bien pire. Elle mit la clé dans la serrure de l'appartement, puis entra. Elle fit une rapide vérification des lieux, petite habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis les évènements récents. Après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle se doucha.

Le jet chaud ne lui fit pas le bien espérer. Elle était constamment sur les nerfs dernièrement. Il y avait de quoi. Pourtant ses muscles ne se détendirent pas sous l'effet calmant de la chaleur. Elle sortir donc rapidement et se sécha, elle enfila ensuite un pyjama et s'écroula sur son lit et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle se permit de se laisser aller. Elle laissa toutes les larmes de son corps s'échapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil remplit de ce désespoir qui nous accompagne si souvent lorsque les épreuves ne nous lâche pas.

-

Évidemment il fallait qu'elle trouve les mots justes, ceux qui le feraient craquer, ceux qui lui feraient revoir sa décision encore et encore... Il aurait voulu lui répliquer... Lui dire à quel point il était désolé de n'avoir eu la force de se battre contre les épreuves, mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, elle était partie, elle redoutait certainement de revenir sur ces paroles. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il aurait voulu en faire autant, mais il avait dit l'inévitable, la mettant en colère, la forçant à l'oublier.

Lorsqu'elle était partit, il n'avait pas voulu la suivre, mais il voulait au moins s'assurer d'une chose c'est qu'elle rentrait saine et sauve chez elle, car Dieu seul sait ce que l'on peut faire lorsqu'on a l'impression que le monde nous tombe sur la tête avec acharnement. Lorsqu'il la vit enfin rentrer chez elle il fut soulagé, mais il sut que les dégâts qu'il avait commis ce soir serait irréparable, elle l'ignora, elle n'eut même pas un regard pour lui, rien. Il l'avait bien mérité, mais cela faisait mal de la voir ainsi. Sam démarra donc et partit chez lui. Il était tard, il était épuisé et il s'en voulait. Il ne mit donc pas très longtemps à sombrer dans un sommeil chaotique où il revit cette soirée remplit de promesse faite à Andy, puis cette nuit, le visage blessé d'Andy lui reviendrait sans doute très longtemps.

-

Les semaines s'écoulaient, mais McNally ne se sentait pas mieux. Lorsqu'elle était au boulot elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, elle ne sortait plus au Penny, en fait elle ne sortait plus point barrer, elle refusait toute invitation, même Tracy n'avait pu l'aider. Andy s'isolait pour laisser ses yeux se vider de toute émotions, elle ne laissait plus rien l'ébranler. Elle passait beaucoup de son temps libre dans le gymnase, enfilant les gants de boxe contre qui le voulait bien. Nick plus souvent qu'autrement se portait volontaire, comprenant que c'était sa façon à elle de laisser aller les seuls sentiments qu'elle se permettait; la haine et la colère. Au début elle n'avait pas frappé beaucoup sa cible, mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle frappait fort et précisément là où ça faisait mal. Mais il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, alors il ne disait rien.

Luke était venu les rejoindre aujourd'hui ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il se devait de parler aux deux officiers. Il leur proposait une mission sous couverture, et l'une des plus importantes de leur carrière. Ni de une ni de deux, McNally accepta sans même en connaître les détails, tandis que Nick prit plus de temps, il voulait en savoir plus. Mais il finit par accepter, sachant que seul lui réussirait à percer la coquille que McNally renforcissait un peu plus chaque jour. Ils partiraient ce soir, mais ils devaient faire leur quart de travail comme si de rien n'était.

-

Cela faisait trois semaines que Sam voyait Andie se renfermer sur elle même, ses yeux perdaient de leur éclat un peu plus chaque fois. Il savait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à se défouler dans le gym avec Collins, mais il aurait aimé la voir sourire. Même Nash ne pouvait lui dire comment elle allait, pourtant c'est sa meilleure amie. De son côté il passait ses nuits au Penny, buvant jusqu'à ce qu'Oli le ramène chez lui. La plupart du temps il ne se rendait même pas jusqu'à son lit, préférant son divan.

Il regrettait à présent d'avoir cédé à toute cette misère, car il était maintenant encore plus détruit qu'auparavant. Il ne savait que faire. Les rares fois où Frank les avait jumelés, elle n'avait rien dit de tout le quart, ignorant chacune de ses remarques, les drôles comme les méchantes. Il tentait simplement de la faire sortir de son enfer, mais elle semblait y être ancrée au plus profond.

Il était bien décidé à parler à cette femme qui aura su lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui, mais tout d'abord il devrait affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait très mal. Il s'était réveillé en retard, il avait un de ces maux de tête et il avait oublié son porte-monnaie chez lui... Rien de bien ne pouvait s'annoncer lorsqu'une journée commençait de la sorte!

Comme il l'avait prédit la journée se passa très mal, il avait été jumelé avec Collins, et dès le début de la journée ils avaient dû partir à la recherche d'un kidnappeur d'enfants... Et le voilà qui se retrouvait planté devant McNally qui tenait une bombe. Elle était sans aucun doute la femme la plus forte et la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait, mais comment le lui faire comprendre? Comment lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui dire à quel point il regrettait d'avoir battu en retrait cette soirée là.

- Andy, je

- Sam, non, ne dit pas quelque chose que tu regretteras, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras tenir.

C'était désormais l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui? Un homme qui ne pouvait tenir les promesses qu'il faisait et qui les regrettait?

- Écoutes moi McNally! Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir faite cette promesse, mais je regrette de m'être esquivé à la première épreuve, je n'ai jamais été le genre à dire ce que je ressentais, je ne suis pas du genre à m'exprimer, trouver les mots justes pour moi c'est si difficile, mais ça tu le savais! Mais voilà la vérité c'est que je n'en peux plus de te voir briser, m'ignorer, je voudrais que tes yeux retrouvent cet éclat qui les animait il y a de cela quelques semaines à peine... Je... Je t'aime McNally n'en doute pas, je ferais tout pour toi!

-

_Mais quelle ironie! Il lui aura fallut la mort d'un de ses amis pour réaliser qu'il ne pouvait continuer à me voir. Et que je tienne une bombe risquant d'éclater au moindre faux pas pour qu'il réalise que le risque de me perdre était plus dur pour lui à supporter que ma présence à ses cotés. Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi? Je vais lui apprendre moi! J'ai beau l'aimer, mais on ne peut pas me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette pour ensuite me reprendre..._

- Dommage que je tienne une bombe... Ce sera ce qui t'aura sans doute fait réaliser le tout, mais il est trop tard Sam, tu m'as perdu au moment où tu as décidé que nous deux ça ne valait pas le coup... Tu as été seul à prendre cette décision, mais comprends une chose, je ne suis pas un jouet, tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber quand ça ne va pas comme tu le voudrais pour ensuite essayer de me réparer. Le monde ce n'est pas ça!

Lorsqu'Andy aperçut le démineur, l'espoir revint peu à peu dans son cœur, peut-être s'en sortirait-elle finalement. Elle pourra partir en mission ce soir, elle ne reverrait pas Sam pendant un bon moment, c'était déjà cela! Une fois que le démineur le lui indique, elle relâche la grenade, et une fois de plus s'enfuit à toute vitesse de l'homme qui fait battre son cœur. Elle se refusait à le laisser voir la douleur qui était sienne depuis trois semaines! Après avoir séché les larmes qui lui avaient rendues les yeux rouges, elle sortit de la toilette de la bâtisse et se précipitait dans la voiture de Collins sans même adresser un regard à un seul de ses collègues.

Le lendemain de l'incident, Sam arriva tôt au poste, il voulait parler avec McNally, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas ailleurs qu'ici. Il alla directement au gym, enfila des gants de boxes, et tapa plusieurs coups dans le sac de sable prévu à cet effet. Après deux heures, il se rendit à l'évidence elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui…

Il vérifia la cédule, et elle ne s'y retrouvait pas. Elle n'était jumelée avec personne. Elle n'était même pas au briefing, mais où pouvait-elle bien être? Il la verrait certainement le lendemain… Mais accepterait-elle de lui parler? Il en doutait de plus en plus, comment pouvait-il la convaincre qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle si elle ne l'entendait pas? La journée fut longue, Dov n'a pas arrêté de parler tout au long de leur patrouille, puis rien ne s'était passé d'extraordinaire, même pas un ticket de vitesse… une journée ennuyante quoi!

Après cette longue journée, il décida qu'il avait vraiment envie de voir Andy, il se dirigea donc vers chez elle. Arrivé là-bas, il constata que le véhicule de cette dernière n'y était pas, il décida donc de revenir le lendemain.

Il en avait marre! Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'Andy ne s'était présenté ni au boulot ni à son appartement, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solution, elle était parti pour cette grande mission sous couverture et elle ne le lui avait pas dit! Qu'allait-il faire si elle n'en revenait pas? Ou encore si elle en revenait brisée! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais! Sous un coup de colère il s'était même rendu au bureau de Luke, il avait levé le ton, il avait crié sa colère, l'avait menacé d'un poing, mais Luke lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il pourrait le tuer, il ne ferait pas capoté l'opération pour autant.

Sam partit donc en furie contre le monde entier, il alla au Penny boire jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde tout sens. Une fois de plus Olivier le ramena chez lui, mais cette fois il ne le laissa pas seul, il savait que son ami avait besoin de lui plus que tout au monde!

McNally et Collins étaient partis tard dans la soirée de l'incident de la grenade. Andy ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet et encore moins de ce qui avait pu la faire pleurer plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se prépara plus tôt à devenir la jeune droguée qu'elle se devrait d'être pour les prochains temps. Elle respirait tranquillement tentant de compartimenté chaque section de sa vie; ceux qui lui servirait et ceux qui ne lui servirait pas. Définitivement, Sam faisait partit de ceux à complètement oublier, mais comment y arriverait-elle, elle l'aimait! Il lui avait dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle… Elle croisa les doigts que l'attendre en ferait partie… Bien qu'elle l'ait repoussé…

Le premier matin, elle fut déstabiliser, confuse de se retrouver dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, mais très rapidement elle comprit où elle se trouvait, presqu'aussitôt elle aurait aimé pouvoir retomber dans le sommeil, mais elle devait se lever et se préparer à arpenter les rues à la recherche de drogue…

Une semaine et demie, cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'elle se levait chaque jour un peu plus découragée que le précédent. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour Sam, et il obnubilait ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Au moins elle trouvait facilement la drogue dont elle avait besoin pour l'opération, bientôt Collins entrerait en compte, venant « l'aider » c'est-à-dire en se transformant en son pimp…

Ce soir là, elle prit un instant pour défaire sa dernière valise… Elle dut rester figée un bon moment, mais elle devait vraiment être une idiote pour ne pas s'être aperçue de cela plutôt! Elle se dirigea vers un petit magasin général en marchant très rapidement, puis elle acheta deux ou trois petits trucs avant de retourner chez elle…

Après quelques minutes elle eut la confirmation. Qu'allait-elle faire? C'était impossible… Penser à cela présentement ne l'aida pas à oublier l'homme qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir mettre de côté ne serais-ce qu'un court moment…

On cogna à sa porte, elle sécha ses larmes, puis se leva pour aller voir qui était là. C'était Collins, elle le laissa donc entrer. Tout de suite il vit ses yeux rougies, il était mal à l'aise, mais il devait savoir.

- Andy? Que se passe-t-il? Es-tu sure que tu en seras capable?

- Je le croyais… Mais…

-Mais quoi?

Elle ne put se résoudre à le lui dire, à la place elle lui montra le test qu'elle avait fait.

- Je dois partir d'ici et vite.

- Attends, j'appelle Luke, il va nous arranger ça.

Moins d'une heure plus tard Andy était de retour dans la voiture de son ex-fiancé. Elle était assise sur la banquette arrière, incapable de regarder qui que ce soit, ni même de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon quoi dire lorsque l'on ne sait même pas quoi en penser…

- Swarek doit être chez lui, tu veux que je l'appelle?

- Non, dépose-moi à l'endroit où nous avions laissé ma voiture, je vais m'arranger avec mes problèmes.

Elle lui avait répondu un peu plus froidement que ce qu'elle avait voulu, mais il n'avait plus le droit de se mêler de sa vie de cette façon. Elle arriva rapidement chez elle, puis après s'être débarrassé de tous ses bagages –c'est-à-dire, quelques valises- elle s'enfuit sous les couvertures… Se retournant à maintes reprises, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Très rapidement elle se releva, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se dirigea donc vers la seule maison où elle savait qu'elle y trouverait du réconfort… ou du moins elle l'espérait.

Mais qui pouvait bien cogner chez lui à deux heures trente du matin? Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas bourré, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dormir en paix… Lorsqu'il ouvrit par contre il ne put que retenir les mots qu'il avait eut l'intention de cracher dans le visage de cette personne.

-Andy? Que fais-tu là? N'étais tu pas en mission?

-Je… Oui, mais je suis rentré il y a quelques heures?

-Déjà? Pourtant je croyais que ce devait être l'une des plus grosses opérations faites depuis des années! Alors soit tu es encore plus efficaces que se que l'on croyait, soit… je ne sais pas en fait quelles autres options pourrait s'appliquer….

Réalisant qu'il l'avait laissé sur le bord de la porte et qu'il commençait à parler bien plus que nécessaire, il la fit entrer.

-Tu veux du café?

-Non Sam, je veux que l'on parle.

-À deux heures et demie du matin? Tu sais que tu es une drôle de fille toi? Une minute je veux parler, tu pars en courant et la suivante tu cognes à ma porte en plein milieu de la nuit pour parler. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai moi?

Andy eut un léger sourire, il était nerveux, et c'était si rare de le voir ainsi!

-Sam… Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de tout te dire ce que je veux que tu saches, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Donc tout d'abord saches que je t'aime…

Il essaya de l'interrompre à ce moment, pour lui dire que lui aussi, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, tu dois aussi savoir que je suis enceinte…

Le silence s'abattit d'un seul coup dans la cuisine de Swarek. Enceinte? Mais ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, était-ce vraiment lui le père?

-Et tu le sais depuis quand?

-Il y a quelques heures… c'est pour ça que j'ai dû rentrer…

-Et tu sais que je suis le père?

-Oui.

-Cela fait plus d'un mois que l'on ne s'est pas vu, comment peux-tu ne pas t'en être rendue compte plus tôt?

-Le stress? La tristesse? Les épreuves? La vie? Je n'avais pas calculé le temps entre mes dernières règles, mais voilà qu'en ouvrant ma dernière valise aujourd'hui j'ai vu… et j'ai compté…

Sam se leva, il tourna un moment en rond, absorbant la nouvelle, puis d'un coup disparut de la cuisine. Andy s'inquiéta, mais n'osa pas bouger. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec une lettre.

- Je t'ai écrit ça le soir où tu as disparu dans la nature… ça fait bizarre de réaliser, mais voilà, lis tu comprendras.

_« Chère Andy,_

_Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps tu reviendras, ni même dans l'état que tu seras, mais j'ai espoir que tu auras pu mettre au clair les sentiments que tu éprouves envers moi. Je respecterais ta décision, même si pour cela je dois sortir de ta vie. Saches que tout au long de notre relation, je t'ai aimé au plus profond de mon être même si je ne te l'ai jamais avouer. _

_M'exprimer est si difficile, pourtant tu vois c'était toi qui me donnait ce sourire. Tu étais ma vie, et j'aurais dû le voir avant de te laisser. J'aurais dû te le dire avant que ta vie soit en danger, mais je ne savais pas comment faire! J'avais envie de le crier sur tous les toits de cette ville, mais cela n'aurait pas suffit._

_La seule chose qui aurait pu me rendre encore plus heureux que de t'avoir à mes côtés c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Ainsi nous aurions pu planifier une famille, avoir une maison, un chien nommé Boo Hadley… ou pas, mais nous aurions pu être fous ensemble! Car si on est pour être fous aussi bien l'être à deux! Et je ne veux être fou qu'avec toi! _

_S'il te plaît reviens moi et acceptes, car une éternité à tes côtés ne sera jamais assez longues! Je veux me battre avec toi, pour toi, pour nous!_

_Je t'aime_

_Ton Sam. »_

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire la lettre, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Il venait de lui demander de passé une éternité avec lui? Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle ne vit pas Sam tout de suite, puis elle le vit, à genou devant elle, avec à la main une bague. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, simplement elle tomba à genou et l'embrassa, ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle fut capable de lui donner.

Je sais, je sais la fin est super cheesy, mais je ne savais pas comment terminé cela autrement! Ça vous a plu? Un commentaire? Une review? J'accepte tout ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Donc, on m'a demandé une suite dans ma version anglaise, j'ai donc décidé de la posté aussi en français, surtout que j'écris toujours en français avant de traduire. Donc le chapitre est axé sur la grossesse d'Andy, j'ai malheureusement dû me baser sur des sites, puisque je n'ai jamais vécu ce miracle… J'espère que vous apprécierez. Si c'est le cas, s.v.p. une petite review serait très encourageante! Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sam et Andy avait décidé qu'il serait plus facile pour eux de vivre ensemble pour préparer la venue du bébé. Ce fut l'appartement de McNally qui fut choisi pour la cohabitation, ce choix n'avait pas été facile pour Sam, mais il était vrai qu'il était plus pratique que son appartement à lui. Sam souriait bêtement à tous les matins, lorsqu'il se réveillait aux côtés de cette si jolie femme.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de difficultés à s'adapter à leur vie commune. Ils s'entendaient bien sur presque tout et sur le reste ils faisaient chacun leur part de compromis, ne voulant pas se perdre un et l'autre.

Le retour au poste de McNally avait éveillé certain soupçon, ils avaient donc annoncé la nouvelle très tôt. La future maman fut donc assigner à de la paperasse plus tôt que ce qu'elle aurait bien voulut.

_**15ième semaine de grossesse**_

Les nausées d'Andy commençaient à se faire plus rares et il en remerciait le ciel, car il avait détesté voir Andy dévastée chaque fois qu'elle devait se rendre à la salle de bain, vider le contenu de son estomac qui était déjà vide. Ils avaient essayé tous les trucs de grand-mères, mais rien n'y avait fait.

-Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre!

Sam ne put retenir son rire, c'était désormais la phrase chétive de sa fiancée. Tous les matins, elle se trouvait un peu plus énorme.

-Andy, tu es magnifique, si tu veux après le boulot on ira te chercher de nouveaux t-shirts.

-Mais je ne peux pas mettre mes t-shirts pour aller au boulot! J'ai l'air d'une baleine à l'intérieur!

-Mais non, tu as simplement un joli petit ventre, c'est normal, je te signal que tu portes en toi la vie.

-Je mets quoi pour aller au boulot alors?

-Ce que tu veux, tu sais bien que tu pourrais être en guenille que tu serais tout aussi jolie!

Quelques instants plus tard elle sortit de leur chambre, avec sur le dos le vieux chandail d'académie de Sam. Évidement il était trop grand pour elle, mais elle souriait, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'étreindre.

_**20ième semaine de grossesse**_

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, il connaîtrait enfin le sexe du bébé. Les deux futurs parents étaient totalement excités. Andy tournait constamment sa bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt, mais ce tic lui permettait à la fois de se relaxer et de réaliser que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas un conte de fée, mais bien réel.

L'échographiste s'approcha d'eux, et les invita à entrer dans la salle. Andy n'en pouvait plus, elle avait terriblement besoin d'aller soulager sa vessie, mais elle savait qu'elle devait passer cet examen avant. Qu'elle idée de lui faire boire un litre d'eau juste avant!

-Alors, avant que nous commencions, désirez-vous connaître le sexe de l'enfant s'il est possible de le voir?

-Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Bien, le gel sera froid, mais c'est normal.

Tout deux restèrent immobile, respirant de concert. Après quelques minutes d'examen l'échographiste se retourna vers les deux officiers.

-Eh! Bien, semblerait que votre petit veuille vous faire une surprise, il ne veut absolument pas que je vois…

-Même pas né qu'il a déjà ton caractère Sam!

Le trio éclata de rire, puis McNally fut autorisée à aller à la toilette. Elle était légèrement déçue, mais bon, ce n'était pas plus grave que cela. Elle alla rejoindre Sam et ils partirent à la recherche d'un snack pour la femme qui clamait que son estomac devait absolument être nourri.

_**25ième semaine de grossesse**_

Andy savait qu'il était encore tôt, mais comme Frank insistait pour que ses quarts de travails soient raccourcis, elle avait du temps à perdre avant le retour de Sam. Alors elle avait décidé d'aller faire les boutiques et commandé quelques morceaux qu'elle voulait absolument, d'ailleurs il était convenu qu'ils peintureraient la pouponnière le lendemain puisqu'ils étaient tout deux en congé et qu'Andy était encore suffisamment en forme pour aider. Elle prit des photos de chaque chose qu'elle commandait, car si Sam n'aimait pas l'une d'entre elle, elle avait vingt-quatre heures pour changer sa commande. Le soir venu, elle montra ses achats, il donna son opinion sur le tout, mais il aimait le tout.

Le lendemain matin, Sam réveilla sa dulcinée avec un petit déjeuner au lit. Puis très vite ils s'affairaient à la chambre du bébé. Ils avaient opté pour une chambre aux couleurs paisible et stimulante à la fois. Le plafond ainsi que les murs seraient d'un vert pomme très doux, tandis qu'il y aurait des formes et des objets plus contrastants bleu, jaune et rouge sur les murs.

À la fin de la journée le couple s'assit dans la chambre pour observer les couleurs au coucher de soleil. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Tellement, qu'ils se laissèrent aller à s'embrasser et à profaner les lieux. Doucement, ils regagnèrent le salon. Sam mit sa main sur le ventre maintenant bien rond de la future maman et sentit son petit bouger. Un sourire aux milles éclats éclaira alors son visage. Il se pencha et embrassa le ventre là où il y avait eu du mouvement.

-Je t'aime déjà petite crevette, j'ai bien hâte de te voir, mais prend ton temps surtout. Ne le dis à personne, mais ta mère est rayonnante, je veux dire encore plus rayonnante qu'avant depuis que l'on sait que tu es en chemin!

Andy sourit un peu plus lorsqu'elle entendit Sam parler à son ventre, il était tellement heureux!

-Sam, pour le mariage, on pourrait en parler un peu, car ça fait plusieurs mois que tu m'as demandé, mais nous n'avons rien mis en processus...

-Oui, je sais, je pensais attendre que notre bout de chou vienne au monde, comme ça il ferait parti de nos photos, enfin si tu le veux bien?

-C'est une excellente idée!

Peu de temps après Andy finit par s'assoupir sur le canapé.

_**31ième semaine de grossesse**_

Aujourd'hui ils avaient deux rendez-vous, le premier était la dernière échographie, il y avait tout de même une petite chance pour qu'ils sachent le sexe aujourd'hui, mais cette fois ils ne se faisaient pas de faux espoirs, ils le sauraient si cette crevette décidait de bien se positionner. Puis plus tard dans la journée, ils iraient au centre de photographie, la quinzième division avait décidé de leur donner un certificat-cadeau pour une séance de photographie et d'un set comprenant environ 150 photos. C'était énorme, le geste en avait fait pleurer Andy.

Après une longue heure à se retenir d'aller uriner, Andy prit finalement place sur la table d'examen.

-Attention, le gel sera froid.

L'échographiste commença son examen. Un sourire étira ses lèvres puis il leur montra quelque chose sur l'écran.

-Vous voyez ici? Vous aurez un petit garçon.

Une bulle d'euphorie éclata dans la salle. Un petit garçon, un petit Sam, ce sera parfait!

-Une idée de prénom?

-Nous n'en n'avons pas déterminé encore, mais je suis sure que nous lui trouverons le parfait.

C'est avec un sourire béat que le couple quitta la clinique pour se rendre chez leur photographe. Ils prirent plus d'une trentaine posent, mettant beaucoup d'emphase sur le ventre de la maman. Ensuite vint le temps de faire le choix. Leur favorite fut celle où Sam se tenait derrière Andy, ses mains sur son ventre les mains d'Andy sur les siennes, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux tout sourire. L'amour qui se lisait dans leurs yeux en disait long sur leur futur ensemble.

_**34ième semaine de grossesse**_

Andy était désormais arrêtée de travailler. Elle passait ses journées à se reposer comme le médecin le lui avait ordonné. Mais aujourd'hui elle en avait eu assez de ne rien faire, elle prit donc sa voiture pour aller prendre un café avec son père à une dizaine de minutes de chez elle. Pourtant Tommy eut beau l'attendre, elle n'arriva pas. Il décida donc de terminer le chemin qu'il lui restait pour se rendre chez sa fille. C'est à un pâté de maison de chez elle qu'il vit la voiture enfoncer. Les ambulanciers étaient déjà sur place. Tommy sortit rapidement de son véhicule pour aller la rejoindre, mais on lui barra la route.

-C'est ma fille! Laissez-moi passer! Andy! Andy est-ce que tu m'entends?

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, mais elle souffrait trop pour lui donner une meilleure réponse. On le laissa donc passer. Au même moment les sirènes d'une voiture de police résonnèrent, puis des crissements de pneus, un claquement de portière, des pas de courses. Andy releva la tête, même si elle savait déjà qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Comment va-t-elle?

Les ambulanciers se regardèrent, mais ne dirent pas un mot.

-Je suis son fiancé, j'ai le droit de savoir.

C'est à ce moment qu'Andy émit un son entre le gémissement et un cri. Elle devait être emmenée à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Sam aida les ambulanciers à transférer Andy sur une civière, répondant machinalement aux questions des ambulanciers. Lorsqu'elle fut installée à l'arrière de l'engin, Sam fit signe à Tommy de monter avec elle, il s'occuperait d'escorter l'ambulance avec son véhicule de patrouille. Le trajet fut extrêmement court, Sam ouvrant le trafic comme une fusée aidant. Malheureusement, il fut conduit dans la salle d'attente au même titre que son futur beau-père... Les minutes passèrent, mais les médecins ne venaient toujours pas les chercher. Les deux hommes, maintenant rejoint par plusieurs de leurs amis, devenaient de plus en plus impatients.

Finalement au bout de trente minutes, un médecin se présenta au pas de course.

-M. Sam Swarek?

Sam sauta de sa chaise, et alla rejoindre le médecin.

- Suivez-moi, nous devons faire accoucher votre fiancée, mais elle refuse si vous n'êtes pas là.

Sans un mot les deux hommes partirent en sens inverse au pas de course. Il enfila rapidement la tenue que l'infirmière lui avait préparée et entra dans la salle. Il n'était pas préparé à la vue qu'il avait. Andy était éveillé, mais salement amoché. Des ecchymoses recouvraient son corps. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, la lueur quasi éteinte.

-Mais… que s'est-il passé? Je veux dire, j'ai vu l'accident, mais elle ne semblait pas si mal en point.

-Nous vous expliquerons tout cela, mais nous devons d'abord sortir votre fils de là, sinon il mourra!

Sam se tut, il était consterné. Il ne voulait pas perdre son fils! Il se posta donc aux côtés d'Andy, lui tint la main, pendant que les médecins procédèrent à la césarienne. Il aida les médecins pour couper le cordon ombilical, puis il eut le plaisir de prendre leur fils dans ses bras, pourtant lorsqu'il voulut le montrer à Andy, un seul son retint son attention, un son constant, indiquant que le cœur de sa douce avait cessé de battre!

Il tint son fils contre son cœur, regardant impuissant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux! Les médecins se dépêchaient, chaque seconde comptait, Sam le savait, mais il avait un petit être si fragile dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber pour aider. Il s'approcha au maximum tout en évitant d'être dans les jambes, puis il laissa son cœur parler.

-Andy! Ne fais pas ça! Bats-toi! Pour moi, pour toi, mais surtout pour lui! Notre fils! Allez ma guerrière, tu es forte, tu peux le faire! Fais battre ton cœur! Trouve la force en toi!

Toujours rien. Les médecins en étaient au troisième choc lorsqu'une pulsation se fit entendre.

« Bip…bip…bip… »

Un soupire générale se fit entendre dans la salle. Une infirmière vint aider Sam avec le bébé. Lui faisant les examens de base. Quant le bébé fut sécurisé dans les bras de l'infirmière, il laissa échapper ses sanglots. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, on lui remit son fils de nouveau. C'est à cet instant qu'Andy ouvrit les yeux. Sur ce tableau magnifique d'un père qui tient son fils dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

Sam ne sachant trop quoi lui répondre, opta pour lui dire la vérité.

-Parce que je vis la journée la plus éprouvante de ma vie depuis très longtemps!

Il tendit leur enfant à la femme qu'il avait craint de perdre à nouveau. Elle le prit, le serra doucement et lui donna son premier boire. La nouvelle famille fut rapidement transférer dans une chambre privée où tous leurs amis furent conviés après s'être assuré qu'Andy avait un moniteur cardiaque, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Lorsque leurs amis prirent congés pour la soirée, les médecins revinrent et expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé depuis l'accident.

Il se trouvait que le placenta avait décollé de l'utérus lorsqu'Andy avait eu l'accident. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait autant souffert et qu'ils avaient dû l'opérer d'urgence. Comme Andy avait fait un arrêt cardiaque, on n'en connaissait pas la cause, mais pour les prochains quarante-huit heures elle serait sous moniteur. Par la suite, si tout allait bien, elle pourrait rentrée à la maison avec le reste de la petite famille. Lorsque le médecin disparut, Andy regarda Sam et son fils.

-Tu compte le garder pour toi tout seul? Ou j'ai le droit de prendre mon fils?

Après un léger baiser déposé sur le front de son fils, il le déposa de nouveau dans les bras de sa mère.

-Alors mon petit bout de chou, tu es venu au monde plus tôt que prévu… Comment allons-nous t'appeler?

-Honnêtement je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie, que tu pourrais le prénom Roger que je ne t'en voudrais pas…

-Roger hein? Non quand même pas… mais que dirais-tu de Jerry Swarek?

Les yeux de Sam se remplirent instantanément de larme, qu'il ne laissa pas s'échapper.

-Décidément j'ai la meilleure fiancée au monde. J'ai une idée! Dès que tu seras sur pied, on se marie! Pas dans trois mois, je ne veux plus attendre, je ne veux plus risquer de te perdre! Je t'épouserais sur le champ, mais je doute que les médecins te laissent sortir pour m'épouser!

Andy éclata d'un rire, puis en reprenant son sérieux, elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Elle lui chuchota un petit « oui » à l'oreille, puis scella leur accord d'un baiser.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce deuxième chapitre, s'en suivras très possiblement un troisième, mais ça reste à suivre. Vous avez aimé? Vous avez des commentaires? Des idées? Faites le moi savoir! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! D'ici là bonne journée!


End file.
